Kissing cousins
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: A fic I wrote for adults. Edited for content so it could be posted here.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Ben 10: Kissing Cousins By, Clayton Overstreet

Gwen was pouring over her spellbooks as she had been for the last three days since her grandpa's birthday. Finally she said, "Ah ha! So that's how it worked." Ben looked over at her and said, "That's how what worked spell-freak"  
"The time travel spell doofus. The one the me fromt he future cast. I was wondering why the you then didn't remember us being sent there. According to this it's because"  
"Because it made a seperate time line and those versions of us are continuing to live on without remembering this while we make another one." Gwen stared at him in shock. "Come on, I saw Back tothe Future 2. Maybe if you watched more television..." He ducked as she threw a book at him. Laughing he said, "And we know it's going to take you years before you can actually so that spell." "You total jerk!" Taking Charmcaster's tiny spellbook she took off to the back of the Rustbucket and into the bathroom where she locked the door.  
"Ben," Grandpa Max said fromt he front seat. "You shouldn't do that to your cousin"  
"Come on grandpa, how often am I going to be right like that?" Ben grinned and broke out his video game.

Gwen sat in the bathroom and grumbled over her spellbook. "There's got to be some way to change him into a frog." She saw a spell labled "Tempis Fugit." She practiced a lot of spells in the bathroom since it was reinforced and had an energy sink built into it so that when they got out of hand she could suck it up just by switching on the overhead fan. Max had installed that in the 1980s when he had once caught a witch and had no way to hld her until he got her into custody. "It says here this should show me the happiest moments in my life. Cool. I could use some cheering up." Clearing her throat she read the spell, "Temporal ocularus envoke!" In a flash of green light she squealed and backed up. It formed a swirling vortex in front of her and then cleared like a window. She and Ben were in the window, looking about eighteen. Gwen's breasts had grown in and Ben as a thin stripe of hair from his botto lip down his chin. That aside Gwen didn't look much older than she remembered. It must be true that wizards stopped aging after a while. "Wow... it let's me see the future..." Or another possible future, she corrected herself. Ben in the vision said, "Well that sucked. Why is it that every girl I go out with tries to kill me"  
"Beat's me," future Gwen said. "I have the same problem. But come on, we've been attracting these things since we were ten. I'll bet grandpa got cursed or something and it just skips a generation." "Well, at least that means we don't have to hunt the bad guys down," Ben said. "They come to us. I just... I could use a girlfriend you know? I keep thinking about the time we went to the future and there was the me there who was such a jerk! I just wonder if it's because I never had any..." He shut his mouth.  
"Any what?" Gwen asked. Ben blushed. "I don't want to talk to you about it. You're my cousin." "Aw, little Ben is horny and his cousin is making him uncomfortable." She tickled his ear. The real Gwen giggled. It was weird, but kind of fun to see Ben embarrassed. Moving away and slapping her hand Ben said, "Knock that off." Older Gwen grinned and waved her fingers. Suddenly all of Ben's clothes fell apart. Looking down he quickly covered himself, though not quickly enough that Gwen didn't see it. "Oh boy, you really do need it." "Like you don't? You haven't had any more sex than I have." Reaching around he adjusted the Omnitrix and slammed his hand down. In a flash of green he was Wildvine. "Ha! Now what are you going to do?" Gwen grinned and started to say a spell, but then vines wrapped tightly around her mouth and arms, holding her tight. She started to move her feet which started to glow and Ben grabbed them too.  
"Ha," he said looking at her with that large eye and speaking in the weird alien voice. Gwen glared at him over the vine. Then she winked. "Hey... what are you..."

(Scene removed so it could be posted on fanfiction net. To see original try the cartoon . adultfanfiction . net site.)

There was a loud bang on the door and she jumped. Had Ben and granpa heard all that?  
"Gwen, hurry up! I have to use the bathroom!" Ben whined. "Come on, you've been in there forever." "You have no idea," she mumbled. Reaching for her clothes she started to get dressed, but then saw that someone had left a towel. Hearing Ben outside she smiled to herself. "Well, why wait? I can always start now..." She knew he liked girls. After all he'd had that crush on that girl durring the alien werewolf thing. Wrapping the towel around herself she gathered up her clothes and opened the door. Ben stood there glaring at her. "It's about time..." He was interrupted as Gwen grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom. "Hey!" Gwen kissed him hard. Ben stood there stunned as his cousin's tongue flicked in his mouth. While he stood frozen Gwen grinned, rubbed his cheek with her hand, and walked out of the small area past him, shutting the door. "You kids stop fighting," Max called back. "Sure thing grandpa!" Gwen yelled back.

An hour later they reached the campsite. After he finished in the bathroom Ben had come out and started staring at Gwen. He sat there quietly while she pretended to read and when she was sure her grandfather wasn't looking she made faces at Ben. Not like she usually did though. Instead of goofy silly faces she would blow him kisses, arch her back provocatively, or slowly lick her finger and use it to turn a page. "I have to go to that store we passed on the way in here. While I'm gone you kids start setting up camp. And no fighting." "Sure thing grandpa," they both said, not looking away from each other. Max sighed. "Right. Why don't I just ask the sun not to set while I'm at it." He got out and started down the dirt path. Once he was out of sight Ben said, "What are you doing? You're acting totally weird Gwen..." He paused. "You are Gwen?" "Yes doofus, I'm Gwen." She smiled at him and walked closer. She was now back in her usual clothes. "Is something wrong"  
"You kissed me," he said incase she missed it. "So?" She leaned forward into his face. "Would you rather kiss me"  
"What? Ew... come on. You're my cousin?" Gwen's smile stayed in place. "So? We're going to do it eventually. Might as well start now." "What are you talking about?" She told him. He stared at her. "You see, I was thinking and I realized that the two of us who waited A: Didn't look like they knew what they were doing and B: looked like they hated every second they did." "So what? You want to start now?" "Why not? I mean not all the way... not for a long time. But when grandpa's not around..." She let the sentence hand. "I... I don't think so." He looked outside. "Woops, here comes grandpa." He hit the omnitrix and was suddenly XLR8. In a flash he ran past Gwen and outside where he started setting up the camp. Looking outside Gwen didn't see Max anywhere. "Maybe I should have broken it to him differently," she said.

That night they did the usual camping stuff arund the campfire. Max was a little curious when Ben and Gwen wouldn't look at each other, but wrote it off to them having another fight. After they had s'mores and told ghost stories, Max said, "I guess it's time for bed." "Grandpa, is it okay if I stay up and stare at the stars?" Ben asked.  
"Uh, sure Ben. But not too long okay? I want to take a hike tomorrow." He went to the camper. "Ben?" Gwen asked as she walked to the door. "Good night Gwen," he said not looking at her. "Good night," she said. In the dark Gwen lay there staring up at nothing in particular. She was thinking more clearly now and was wondering if maybe she had runed everything. If the spell was right then what she had seen was goig to be one of the happiest moments of her life. What she had done had pretty much ruined any chance of it happening now. Ben still loathed her, and who could blame him? She was his cousin and he was a ten year old boy, a group of people Gwen knew were more interested in rubbing dirt in a girl's hair than holding hands. She had no idea how long she had been like that, but eventually she gave up on sleep. Between her own mixed feelings and Max's snoring she was certainly not going to sleep. Throwing back the coveres she got out of bed still in her nightgown and headed for the door. Ben was sitting by the remnants of the fire but he was Diamondhead. In the light of the moon his skin glistened amazingly and someone might have mistaken him for a glass sculpture. Grandpa Max had actually finnanced a lot of their trip by pawning shards off him. It was strange though. Summer vacation only lasted eight week, but somehow it felt like the summer had already lasted much longer than that. She had grown a lot and though, like her future self, she was loathe to admit it, so had Ben. "Are you okay Ben?" "No, I'm not," the deep voice answered, his jaw tinkling when he talked. "I felt weird so I thought turning alien might make me feel better." "Didn't work?" She asked. He shook his head. "Um, can we talk." He didn't answer and she took that for a yes and moved over to sit next to him, barely pulling her gown aside to keep it from getting dirty. They sat in silence for a while and then Ben said, "Why did you have to do that?" She looked over at him. "The summer was going great. I mean, wasn't it? I got the omnitrix and you learned magic... which is kinda cool. We kicked serious bad guy butt. So why did you have to do that?" "I..." She stopped. "I don't know. I just wanted to. I wasn't thinking that much for once." She bit her lip and shook her head. "I guess inside I was just thinking that... the future us were so happy. You and I have been fighting all summer and we've saved the world like a dozen times." "Yeah?" "Well the you in the future thought you might have become a jerk in the other future because you never had a real girlfriend." "And thanks for that information," he grunted.  
"Look I'm..." There was a red flash and suddenly Ben was back. Looking at his eyes she said, "I'm sorry." "It's okay. And..." He forced himself to keep lookig at her. "It wasn't completely disgusting"  
"Really?" She asked. "Yeah," he admitted. "I mean, I wouldn't want anybody to know I was kissing my cousin." "Me either." She said. "But... do you think in private... if we could sometimes when we're not fighting? It might make it worth it. You know, saving the world so we could have a few happy moments." "Sure... when we're alone and not fighting." He said. "Like now?" She asked. "I guess." They stared into each other's eyes and smiled nervously. Gwen realized she would have to make the first move and moved closer to him and leaned in lips puckered. They started by sharing small kisses, and then Gwen copied what she had seen herself doing earlier and opened her mouth. Ben responded and reached out to draw her into a soft hug. When they finished kissing they sat next to each other. After a while Gwen took Ben's hand and brought it to her chest over the nightshirt. His whole body started shaking, but he didn't pull away. Instead he moved his hand slowly and cautiously over the curves of Gwen's body.  
"This feels... weird. Not bad," he added quickly.  
"Yeah... I know." Gwen blushed but in the dark he couldn't see that. "We'll have to practice a lot I think, before it feel right"  
"Well we have time," he said. "Aparently we're going to be together forever because everyone else we like is going to try to kill us." "Good point. Think we should try to date other people"  
"Sure," he said. "Just... later"  
"Right. And we'll always have each other." "Right."

In the morning Max found the kids still sitting on the log, sound asleep and leaning against each other. "I knew those two could get along." He smiled and went back in for a camera. Taking the picture the flash woke them. Gwen yawned and then felt something wet in her hair. "Ew! Ben, you drooled all over me!" "Well you drooled down the front of my shirt. With the way you snore I'm surprized I slept this long anyway." "I do not snore dweeb!" "Yes you do brain queen"  
"Dork"  
"Nerd!" "Freak"  
"Witch!" Max sighed and went to make breakfast. "Then again maybe not."

Author's note Someone asked for a fic where Ben and Gwen got together. Since I believe children having sex is wrong I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
